1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally uses an electromagnetic switch system with a dual fingerprint and combination code identification system on to the padlock mechanism as an electrical, optical, and mechanical padlock device without a physical key. It also included to the padlock on the electromagnetic switch operated a mini actuating mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Using a regular single electromagnetic switch on a padlock, the locking system cannot keep the locking part at a safe locking position. The present invention provides the dual electromagnetic switch that contains the security locking switch system to the padlock. And some of fingerprint lock system with an electronic motor lock system has a high cost, thus a minimum market. The present invention will provide the users a safe, reliable, easy to use and cost effective padlock device. With a key operated padlock system, people may have the problem of a lost key. At the keyless padlock system people may have a trouble on the fingerprint or forgetting the comb number. The dual identification system of the combination code and fingerprint will provide the more solution for the application of the padlock.